


Day One: Meeting

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: The first time your OTP met. Introduced through a mutual friend? An accident?





	Day One: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> aaa the first prompt for this otp challenge yeet  
I'm doing the challenge with multiple ships so hhhh

A soft breeze blew as Danny Phantom sat on the roof of a building, ruffling his snow white hair. He stared at the sky, the few stars that peeked through still catching his attention.

He smiled as he heard footsteps approach him. He turned his head to look at their maker. “Spiderman.”

“Yes? And who are you?”

Danny chuckled lightly, “Danny. Danny Phantom.”

“What are you doing up here?” Spiderman asked, walking by him.

“Trying my best to look at the stars. It’s hard because of the city lights, but there are a few.”

Spiderman looked up, squinting. “I guess.”

“Done with patrol? Or did I look like some sort of villain to ya?”

“Needed to check. You’re kinda glowing.”

“I’m a ghost. It comes in the package.” Danny kicked the air. “If you’re free at the moment, come sit down. I don’t bite.” He gave the red-clad hero a cheeky grin.

Spiderman hesitated for a moment before shrugging and moving to sit by the ghost. “Danny Phantom… The name sounds slightly familiar.”

“Ah! A hero remembers a smaller hero! I protect the town of Amity Park from ghost invasion!”

“Then why are you in New York?”

“I’m… Traveling. Yeah.”

“Cool.”

A few moments passed before Spiderman stood. “Gotta go.”

“See you around, Spiderboy.” Danny laughed, standing up.

“You too, Inviso-Bill.” Spiderman jumped off the building and swung away.

“Of course that’s the one thing you remember!”


End file.
